DIGIMON HIGH
by Westlyking
Summary: it's awesome watch it or parish ha ha stewie joke
1. Chapter 1

DIGIMON

HIGH

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR CERTAIN CHARACTERS.I DO OWN SOME DIGIMON,MOST OF THE CHARACTERS,AND A FEW HOPE YOU ENJOY THE JOURNEY THROUGH DIGIMON HIGH,AS YOU DISCOVER WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A DIGI-DESTINED OR EVEN A BE SAFE AND FIGHT FOR SURVIVAL.

CHAPTER 1: WHAT'S A DIGI-DESTINED

IN THE DIGITAL WORLD

FLASH BACK

IN A DARK ROOM THERE IS A DRAGON LIKE DIGIMON IN THE CENTER OF THE ROOM BOUND BY CHAINS WRIATING IN PAIN AND DIRECTLY IN FRONT IS A DIGIMON WHOS HUMANOID FIGURE IS WHIPPING THE DRAGON LIKE DIGIMON LAUGHING MALITIASLY.

?:WHAT..HAVE YOU..DONE!DO YOU NOT SEE THAT WE ARE ALL IN...

THE DRAGON LIKE DIGIMON WAS SOON SILENCED BY THE HUMANOID ONE WHO SLASHED IT ACROSS THE LEFT EYE.

?:SHUT YOUR MOUTH IM THE NEW RULER OF THE DIGITAL WORLD AND AS SOON AS I LEAVE THE HUMANS WILL DISPOSE OF YOU AS A TRAITOR,OUR LEADER, .

SAID THE DIGIMON WHO IN TURN LET THE OTHER DIGIMON .

G-RIOJNYMON:NO BURSTROSEMON IF I DONT GIVE EQUAL POWER,THE DIGITAL 8 WONT BE ABLE TO KEEP THE BALAN...

WHO WAS CUT OFF YET AGAIN.

B-ROSEMON:ITS NOT YOUR POWER ANYMORE.

G-RIOJNYMON IS WHIPPED DOWN THE CENTER,AND 10 ORBS OF PURE WHITE AND BLACK FLOWED TO B-ROSEMON AND SHE GLOWED AND DIGIVOLVE TO GRANDBLOODROSEMON.

GB-ROSEMON:FINALLY,NOW TO LEAVE YOU HERE TO PARISH WITH THE OTHER 7.

G-RIOJYNMON:NO,YOU DIDNT...

GB-ROSEMON:YES,AND GOODBYE MY OLD FRIEND.

?1:NO WAIT.

?2:NO YOU CANT GB-ROSEMON.

GB-ROSEMON:I CAN AND SHUT UP,CENILE OLD FOOLS.

?3:BITE YOUR TOUNGE,YOU...

?4:NOW NOW,WE JUST NEED TO GET LOOSE AND THEN...

?5:WE DESTROY HER AND TAKE OUR RIGHTFUL PLACES AGAIN.

?6:RIGHT NOW,PUSH THOSE CHAINS,PUSH THOSE CHAINS...

EVERYONE:SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

?7:OH NO,ITS TO LATE THERE HERE.

GB-ROSEMON:PLEASE HUMANS I REQUIRE YOUR ASSITENCE,THESE 8 DIGIMON PLANNED AN INVASION ON THE HUMAN WORLD.

LEADER OF THE HUMANS:THANK YOU.

THE HUMANS THEN TURN THE 8 DIGIMON INTO DIGI-EGGS.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

IN THE HUMAN WORLD JAPAN

BOY:HA YOU..CANT..GET

THE BOY WHO WORE A RED HOODY AND BROWN SHORTS WITH MATCHING SHOE'S GETS HIT BY A ROCK,AND FALLS OFF THE TREE.

BOY:OWWWWW HEY MICHAEL WHAT THE HECK.

THEN A BOY ABOUT THE SAME AGE AS THE OTHER BOY WHO WORE A GRAY T-SHIRT WITH LIGHT GREEN PANTS WITH CHAINS HANGING FROM THEM AND WORE SANDEL'S.

MICHAEL:OH BE QUITE ELIJAH,HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET YOU DOWN FROM THE TREE.

ELIJAH:WELL MAYBE ILL JUST HAVE TO GET YOU...

ELIJAH'S MOM:ALRIGHT ELIJAH ITS TIME TO GET ON THE PLANE TO GO TO AMERICA FOR THE...DIGIMON HIGH.

A CAR PULLS UP AND HONKS THE HORN

ELIJAH'S DAD:COME ON KIDDO WERE WASTING TIME GET IN IM TAKING YOU TO THE...DIGI...

ELIJAH&MICHAEL:YEAH WE KNOW.[BOTH BOY'S SAID IN UNION]

ELIJAH:OKAY SEE YA MICHAEL.

MICHAEL:YEAH,YOU TOO MAN.

ELIJAH:TOO BAD I GRADUATED A YEAR EARLY;BUT DONT WORRY YOU CAN ALWAYS COME VIS...

A DEVICE ELIJAH HAD GLOWS AND THEN VEEMON APPERED WERE THE LIGHT SHONE.

VEEMON:HEY ELIJAH SUP I THOUGHT WE WERE LEAVING.

ELIJAH:OH YEAH WE VEEMON WHAT TIME IS IT.

VEEMON:OH BOY...[THE DIGIMON SAID LOOKING ON THE DEVICE]

ELIJAH:WHAT?WHAT IS IT.

THE TAMER SAID IN A CONFUSED VOICE.

VEEMON:ITS 4:47,WE HAVE TO BE ON THE PLANE BY 5:15.

ELIJAH:OH I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER,OKAY BYE.[ELIJAH SAID SCRAMBLELING TO GET INTO THE CAR]

ELIJAH GETS IN HIS DAD'S CAR AND THEY DRIVE TO THE AIRPORT.

:SO ELI HOW...

HE WAS SUDDENLY CUT OFF.

ELIJAH:DAD,PLEASE DONT CALL ME ELI.

SAID ELIJAH IN AN ANGRY VOICE.

:OK ELIJAH,SO ANYWAY ISN'T IT AMAZING THAT YOU GRADUATED EARLY, AND CAN NOW GO TO DIGIMON HIGH.

ELIJAH:YEAH DAD,OH BUT FROM WHAT I HEARD THERE GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE VEEMON.

VEEMON:NO THEY..THEY WOULD'NT,WOULD THEY.

ELIJAH:DONT WORRY WELL STILL BE TOGETHER,BUT YOU'LL HELP ME AND MY NEW DIGIMON,THINK OF IT AS A NEW BONDING YOU'LL STILL HAVE TO GO TO MY CLASSES.

VEEMON:WELL IT FEELS LIKE YOU GETTING A NEW DIGIMON SURELY IS MAKING YOU HAPPY.

SAID VEEMON IN A ANGRY SORTA SAD VIOCE.

ELIJAH:OH IM SORRY,I DIDNT KNOW JUST HOW MUCH IT HURT YOU,BUT HEY MAYBE SINCE IM JUST A TAMER AND WASN'T A DIGI-DESTIENED MAYBE I COULD USE YOU TOO AND MY NEW DIGI-FRIEND.

SAID THE TAMER SOLEMLY.

VEEMON:YEAH MAYBE I CAN,MAYBE WE CAN STILL BE PARTNERS.

SAID VEEMON EAGER TO FEEL BETTER.

ELIJAH AND VEEMON BOTH LAUGH THE WHOLE WAY TO THE AIRPORT.

IN AN OFFICE ROOM A YOUNG MAN AND AN OLD MAN,THE YOUNG ONE WHO HAD SHORT SPIKED HAIR AND WORE A BLUE SHIRT WITH WHITE SHORT'S AND THE OLD ONE WHO HAD BLONDISH BROWN HAIR AND IVORY PURPLE EYE'S IN A OLD BROWN SUIT WERE SEATED.

?:SO HEADMASTER,THE NEW STUDENT WILL BE ARRIVING SOON AND WE STILL HAVE'NT...

A MAN RUNS INTO THE ROOM PANTING AND OUT OF BREATH.

JASON:SIR...YOU OUTTA...COME SEE...THIS.

TY:HEADMASTER,COULD IT BE THAT...

HEADMASTER:IT COULD BE THEY FINALLY FOUND HER.[THE HEADMASTER SAID ABOUT TO RISE]

TY:YES BUT IM STILL UPSET THAT WE TURNED THE OTHER 8 INTO...

HEADMASTER:I KNOW BUT ONE DAY THEY'LL HATCH AND PARTNER WITH THE 8 CHOOSEN ONE'S,AND WHEN THAT DAY COMES WE WILL STOP THAT -ROSEMON.[THE MAN SAID WITH FURY IN HIS VOICE]

JASON:SIR IT'S NOT HER.[THE GAURD SAID SMILLING]ONE OF THE EEGS REACTED,BUT IT WAS ONLY FOR A SECOND.

BOTH THE HEADMASTER AND TY ROSE FROM THERE SEATS AND RAN OUT THE ROOM.

WELL ELI HAD JUST MADE IT TO THE GATES WHEN HE FELT ALITTLE BIT UNEASY,AND WHAT MADE IT WORSE WAS WHEN HE SAW WHAT LOOKED LIKE A TEACHER AND AN ADULT CHARGING TOWARDS HIM SCREAMING ''THE EGG REACTED,YOU'RE THE FIRST CHOOSEN ONE YOU'RE A DIGI-DESTINED CHILD.''WHICH FREAKED HIM OUT,BECAUSE IF IT WERE TRUE HE'D NEVER BE ABLE TO USE VEEMON ANYMORE.

TY:YOU THERE BOY COME WITH US.

ELIJAH:BUT WHY,AND WHATS THIS ABOUT ME BEING A DIGI-DESTINED.

TY:NO TIME JUST COME WITH US NOW.

AND SURE ENOUGH ELIJAH DID AS INSTRUCTED AND FOLLOWED THE MAN TO A ROOM WHICH HAD 8 EGGS INSIDE,BUT THE ONE THAT STOOD OUT WAS THE EGG WITH WHAT LOOKED LIKE A EAR WITH AN EYE THAT WAS ALMOST ALL BLACK ASIDE FROM THE RED CLAW LIKE MARK AS SOON AS ELIJAH GOT CLOSE IT STARTED OTHER MAN HAD LEFT.

TY:HEADMASTER...YES...YES IT DID...YES I HAVE THE BOY WITH ME... KID PICK UP THE EGG,NOW.

ELIJAH NODDED INDICATING THAT HE UNDERSTOOD PERFECTLY,AND WHEN HE HELD THE EGG A FAINT GLOW APPERED AND A SMALL BLACK BALL WITH EARS AND YELLOW EAY'S WITH WHITE STRIP'S APPERED.

ELIJAH:OH MY GOSH,I AM A DIGI-DESTINED,BUT HOW I ALREADY KNOW 6 DIGI-DESTINED.[HE SAID IN A CONFUSED WAY]

TY:THERE ARE USUALLY 50 DIGI-DESTINED BUT EACH GROUP COMES FROM ONE REGION ON EARTH SUCH AS NORTH AMERICA.

ELIJAH WHO SAT CONFUSED THEN REALIZED SOMETHING,NOT ONLY HAD HE GRADUATED BEFORE MICHAEL BUT WAS ALSO A DIGI-DESTINED TOO.

ELIJAH:OH WHATS THIS DIGIMON BY THE WAY[HE SAID WHILE PULLING OUT HIS D-SCANNER]NAME?LEVEL-FRESH,ATTACKS?[NO DATA FOUND SAID THE DIGIVICE]WELL THATS JUST GREAT NOW WHAT DO I DO.

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON HIGH

ELIJAH:SO YOUR NAME IS KUUNIMON,COOL.

TY:OH ALMOST SLIPPED MY MIND YOUR DIGIVICE WONT WORK HERE,BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO CREAT A NEW ONE,OR ONE WILL BE PROVIDED.

ELIJAH:I WANT TO CREAT A NEW ONE.

TY:OKAY NOW ITS TIME TO TRAIN YOU FOR THAT WITCH TRAITOR.

CHAPTER 2:SAFE HAIVEN

TY:HERE USE MY DIGIVICE TO SEE WHAT ITS CALLED.

ELIJAH:OKAY[THE DIGIVICE SCANNED THE DIGIMON AND SAID]KUUNIMON,FRESH,ATTACKS[SPITTAKE,AND BUBBLEBLOW]COOL.

TY:AND THAT'S IT,THERE YOU GO.

KUUNIMON:HELLO ELIJAH IM KUUNIMON.

ELIJAH:SO YOUR NAME IS KUUNIMON,COOL.

TY:OH ALMOST SLIPPED MY MIND YOUR DIGIVICE WONT WORK HERE,BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO CREATE A NEW ONE,OR ONE WILL BE PROVIDED.

ELIJAH:I WANT TO CREATE A NEW ONE.

TY:OKAY NOW ITS TIME TO TRAIN YOU FOR THAT WITCH TRAITOR.

ELIJAH:WHO'S THE WITCH TRAITOR.

HEADMASTER:SO OPHONIMON DO YOU THINK THAT BOY WILL BE ABLE TO HELP GET KUUNIMON BACK TO OMEGA LEVEL.

OPHONIMON:I DONT KNOW PARTNER I MEAN KUUNIMON RECUARES ALOT OF SELF POWER TO GET TO ACHIVE PERFECT WE'LL WORRY ABOUT IT WHEN ALL 8 ARE HATCHED FROM THERE EGG'S BUT IT MIGHT TAKE AWHILE.

HEADMASTER:YES YOUR RIGHT,FOR NOW LETS SEE HOW HE DOES LETS JUST SEE HOW HE DOES.

TY:OK SO LET ME SHOW YOU AROUND[SOME EXPLAINING LATER]AND THATS THE BOY'S WHO ARE DIGI-DESTINED DORM BUT FOR SHORT IT'S THE DDBDORM.

TY STOPPED AND LOOKED AT A SHAKING NEW STUDENT.

ELIJAH:COOL,BUT TY-SENSEI;WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO VEEMON.[THE TAMER SAID SOUNDING ALITTLE SCARED.]

TY:DONT WORRY WE WONT TAKE HIME FROM YOU,BUT WE WILL HAVE HIM SET AT A CERTAIN LEVEL IN CASE YOU WERE TO NEED HIM.

TY PULLED OUT A DECK OF CARDS THAT HAD ALL OF VEEMON'S DIGIVOLUTIONS.

TY:HERE PICK ONE.

ELIJAH:WHAT ARE THESE FOR.[HE ASKED AS HE WENT OVER THE CARDS]

TY:PICK ONE OF VEEMON'S FORMS,AND HE WILL STAY LIKE THAT FOREVER.

ELIJAH:WELL OKAY BUT I'LL LET VEEMON PICK.[HE TURNED TO HIS FORMER PARTNER]

VEEMON:OKAY I PICK...

A DOOR WITH A PLAQUE THAT READS ''HEADMASTERS ROOM'' GETS A FAINT KNOCK ON IT.

?:HEADMASTER I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU FOR A SECOND.

HEADMASTER:YES COME IN SORA.

SORA:OH IM SURPRISED YOU CAN TELL IT WAS ME,VERY GOOD SIR.

HEADMASTER:SO IS IT TRUE THAT YET ANOTHER EGG REACTED TO A CHILD,WE JUST GOT ONE SO THAT MEANS THAT THING'S WILL GO ALOT FASTER NOW.I PRESSUME

SORA:YES SIR,BUT THIS CHILD IS VERY SPECIAL SHE'S...

HEADMASTER:IM SORRY BUT PLEASE LEAVE AND GIVE THE TWO DIGI-DESTINED THERE CLASS SCHEDUELE'S AND THERE UNIFORM'S PLEASE.

SORA:YES SIR,I'LL BE GOING THEN.

HEADMASTER:THANK YOU.

AND WITH THAT SORA LEFT AND THE HEADMASTER SAT BACK AND HIS CHAIR AND FLASHED A QUICK SMILE.

HEADMASTER:SO SHE'S A DIGI-DESTINED TOO,GREAT THEY'LL WORK FINE TOGETHER.

FM-IMPELDRAMON:WELL THIS WAY I CAN PROTECT YOU AND GAURD THE SCHOOL.

ELIJAH:WELL THAT'S COOL YOU DID'NT HAVE TO DNA DIGIVOLVE WITH WORMMON.

TY:THAT'S BECAUSE THE CARD FOUND TRACE'S OF WORMMON'S DATA AND CREATED A COPY OF IT.

ELIJAH:THAT'S AWESOME SO ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE HIM GUARD THE SCHOOL.[ASKED ELIJAH IN AN AWSTRUCK VOICE]

TY:UM..YEAH I..GUESS[THE TEACHER SAID KINDA CREEPED OUT.]SURE HE WILL.

ELIJAH I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU AROUND.

TY:OK I'LL HAVE MY PARTNER LEAD YOU TO THE GUARD POST[THEN HE PULLED OUT HIS DIGIVICE AND A LIGHT FLASHED AND AN AGUMON APPEARED WHEN THE LIGHT FADED]OKAY AGUMON SHOW HIM AROUND.

AGUMON:OKAY FM-IMPELDRAMON FOLLOW ME.

AND AGUMON AND FM-IMPELDRAMON LEFT THE OLD AND THE NEW DIGI-DESTINED THERE IN THE HALLWAY.

TY:OKAY LET'S GET YOU STARTED WITH CREATING THAT NEW DIGIVICE.[SAID TY WITH A SMILE.]

ELIJAH:OKAY[THERE WAS A GRUMBLING NOISE]BUT FIRST CAN WE GET SOME FOOD I HAVE'NT ATE SINCE THE PLANE RIDE HERE.

THEN TY,KUUNIMON AND ELIJAH ALL LAUGHED AS THEY HEADED TO THE LUNCH ROOM.

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON HIGH

LISA:OH IM SORRY,HI IM LISA ANOTHER DIGI-DESTINED,AND IM THE HEADMASTERS GRANDDAUGHTER.

ELIJAH & TY:WWWWHAAAAAAAAT!

LISA:WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SURPRISED WE HAVE THE SAME HAIR COLOR AND EYE'S AND EVERYTHING.

CHAPTER 3:DIGIVOLVE TO ...

SO WHILE TY AND ELIJAH WERE HEADING TO THE LUNCH ROOM A BEUTIFUL GIRL WITH BLONDISH BROWN HAIR A SILVER DRESS AND IVORY PURPLE EYE'S,STOPPED TY AND ELIJAH.

?:HELLO CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION.[SHE ASKED SHEEPISHLY]

TY:YEAH SURE ARE YOU NEW HERE.

?:YES ACTUALLY I WAS FOLLOWING A TEACHER HERE,UM HER NAME WAS SORA AND SHE HAD A BIYOMON AS A PARTNER.

TY:OH SORA SHE NORMALLY HANDEL'S THE GIRL DIGI-DESTIN...[TY SUDDENLY STOP AND REALIZED WHO SHE WAS,BUT ELIJAH WHO WAS COMPLETLY CLUELESS JUST SAT THERE]

LISA:OH IM SORRY,HI IM LISA ANOTHER DIGI-DESTINED,AND IM THE HEADMASTERS GRANDDAUGHTER.

ELIJAH & TY:WWWWHAAAAAAAAT!

LISA:WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SURPRISED WE HAVE THE SAME HAIR COLOR AND EYE'S AND EVERYTHING.

TY:WELL I WAS THERE WHEN YOU WERE BORN AND ALL THE TEACHERS KNOW YOU,AND YOU WERE IN THE SCHOOL MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT SO WHY NOW YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ONE AWHILE AGO.

LISA:I KNOW BUT APPARENTLY MY DIGIMON WAS A RARE ONE AND WAS NOT HERE WHEN I WAS A CHILD[SHE REPLIED]SO HERE I AM NOW.

ELIJAH:SO WHO'S YOUR PARTNER LISA.[ASKED THE NEW FOUND DIGI-DESTINED EXCITED TO ALREADY KNOW ANOTHER DIGI-DESTINED SO SOON.]

LISA:OH THE LITTLE GUY HERE IS...

TILAMON:TILAMON'S MY NAME AND FUN IS MY GAME.[SAID THE SPIDER-FACED WHITE BALL DIGIMON]HEY ARE YOU[TILAMON PAUSED LOOKING AT KUUNIMON AS IF HE KNEW HIM]

TILAMON WAS SOON CUT OFF BY KUUNIMON WHO LOOKED UP TO ELIJAH AND SAID

HUNGRY.

ELIJAH:OK YOUR RIGHT LETS EAT,HEY LISA TILAMON WANT TO JOIN US.

BOTH AGREED AND WENT WITH THEM TO THE CAFETIRIA.

BACK IN JAPAN


	2. Chapter 2

DIGIMON

HIGH

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR CERTAIN CHARACTERS.I DO OWN SOME DIGIMON,MOST OF THE CHARACTERS,AND A FEW HOPE YOU ENJOY THE JOURNEY THROUGH DIGIMON HIGH,AS YOU DISCOVER WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A DIGI-DESTINED OR EVEN A BE SAFE AND FIGHT FOR SURVIVAL.

CHAPTER 1: WHAT'S A DIGI-DESTINED

IN THE DIGITAL WORLD

FLASH BACK

IN A DARK ROOM THERE IS A DRAGON LIKE DIGIMON IN THE CENTER OF THE ROOM BOUND BY CHAINS WRIATING IN PAIN AND DIRECTLY IN FRONT IS A DIGIMON WHOS HUMANOID FIGURE IS WHIPPING THE DRAGON LIKE DIGIMON LAUGHING MALITIASLY.

?:WHAT..HAVE YOU..DONE!DO YOU NOT SEE THAT WE ARE ALL IN...

THE DRAGON LIKE DIGIMON WAS SOON SILENCED BY THE HUMANOID ONE WHO SLASHED IT ACROSS THE LEFT EYE.

?:SHUT YOUR MOUTH IM THE NEW RULER OF THE DIGITAL WORLD AND AS SOON AS I LEAVE THE HUMANS WILL DISPOSE OF YOU AS A TRAITOR,OUR LEADER, .

SAID THE DIGIMON WHO IN TURN LET THE OTHER DIGIMON .

G-RIOJNYMON:NO BURSTROSEMON IF I DONT GIVE EQUAL POWER,THE DIGITAL 8 WONT BE ABLE TO KEEP THE BALAN...

WHO WAS CUT OFF YET AGAIN.

B-ROSEMON:ITS NOT YOUR POWER ANYMORE.

G-RIOJNYMON IS WHIPPED DOWN THE CENTER,AND 10 ORBS OF PURE WHITE AND BLACK FLOWED TO B-ROSEMON AND SHE GLOWED AND DIGIVOLVE TO GRANDBLOODROSEMON.

GB-ROSEMON:FINALLY,NOW TO LEAVE YOU HERE TO PARISH WITH THE OTHER 7.

G-RIOJYNMON:NO,YOU DIDNT...

GB-ROSEMON:YES,AND GOODBYE MY OLD FRIEND.

?1:NO WAIT.

?2:NO YOU CANT GB-ROSEMON.

GB-ROSEMON:I CAN AND SHUT UP,CENILE OLD FOOLS.

?3:BITE YOUR TOUNGE,YOU...

?4:NOW NOW,WE JUST NEED TO GET LOOSE AND THEN...

?5:WE DESTROY HER AND TAKE OUR RIGHTFUL PLACES AGAIN.

?6:RIGHT NOW,PUSH THOSE CHAINS,PUSH THOSE CHAINS...

EVERYONE:SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

?7:OH NO,ITS TO LATE THERE HERE.

GB-ROSEMON:PLEASE HUMANS I REQUIRE YOUR ASSITENCE,THESE 8 DIGIMON PLANNED AN INVASION ON THE HUMAN WORLD.

LEADER OF THE HUMANS:THANK YOU.

THE HUMANS THEN TURN THE 8 DIGIMON INTO DIGI-EGGS.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

IN THE HUMAN WORLD JAPAN

BOY:HA YOU..CANT..GET

THE BOY WHO WORE A RED HOODY AND BROWN SHORTS WITH MATCHING SHOE'S GETS HIT BY A ROCK,AND FALLS OFF THE TREE.

BOY:OWWWWW HEY MICHAEL WHAT THE HECK.

THEN A BOY ABOUT THE SAME AGE AS THE OTHER BOY WHO WORE A GRAY T-SHIRT WITH LIGHT GREEN PANTS WITH CHAINS HANGING FROM THEM AND WORE SANDEL'S.

MICHAEL:OH BE QUITE ELIJAH,HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET YOU DOWN FROM THE TREE.

ELIJAH:WELL MAYBE ILL JUST HAVE TO GET YOU...

ELIJAH'S MOM:ALRIGHT ELIJAH ITS TIME TO GET ON THE PLANE TO GO TO AMERICA FOR THE...DIGIMON HIGH.

A CAR PULLS UP AND HONKS THE HORN

ELIJAH'S DAD:COME ON KIDDO WERE WASTING TIME GET IN IM TAKING YOU TO THE...DIGI...

ELIJAH&MICHAEL:YEAH WE KNOW.[BOTH BOY'S SAID IN UNION]

ELIJAH:OKAY SEE YA MICHAEL.

MICHAEL:YEAH,YOU TOO MAN.

ELIJAH:TOO BAD I GRADUATED A YEAR EARLY;BUT DONT WORRY YOU CAN ALWAYS COME VIS...

A DEVICE ELIJAH HAD GLOWS AND THEN VEEMON APPERED WERE THE LIGHT SHONE.

VEEMON:HEY ELIJAH SUP I THOUGHT WE WERE LEAVING.

ELIJAH:OH YEAH WE VEEMON WHAT TIME IS IT.

VEEMON:OH BOY...[THE DIGIMON SAID LOOKING ON THE DEVICE]

ELIJAH:WHAT?WHAT IS IT.

THE TAMER SAID IN A CONFUSED VOICE.

VEEMON:ITS 4:47,WE HAVE TO BE ON THE PLANE BY 5:15.

ELIJAH:OH I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER,OKAY BYE.[ELIJAH SAID SCRAMBLELING TO GET INTO THE CAR]

ELIJAH GETS IN HIS DAD'S CAR AND THEY DRIVE TO THE AIRPORT.

:SO ELI HOW...

HE WAS SUDDENLY CUT OFF.

ELIJAH:DAD,PLEASE DONT CALL ME ELI.

SAID ELIJAH IN AN ANGRY VOICE.

:OK ELIJAH,SO ANYWAY ISN'T IT AMAZING THAT YOU GRADUATED EARLY, AND CAN NOW GO TO DIGIMON HIGH.

ELIJAH:YEAH DAD,OH BUT FROM WHAT I HEARD THERE GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE VEEMON.

VEEMON:NO THEY..THEY WOULD'NT,WOULD THEY.

ELIJAH:DONT WORRY WELL STILL BE TOGETHER,BUT YOU'LL HELP ME AND MY NEW DIGIMON,THINK OF IT AS A NEW BONDING YOU'LL STILL HAVE TO GO TO MY CLASSES.

VEEMON:WELL IT FEELS LIKE YOU GETTING A NEW DIGIMON SURELY IS MAKING YOU HAPPY.

SAID VEEMON IN A ANGRY SORTA SAD VIOCE.

ELIJAH:OH IM SORRY,I DIDNT KNOW JUST HOW MUCH IT HURT YOU,BUT HEY MAYBE SINCE IM JUST A TAMER AND WASN'T A DIGI-DESTIENED MAYBE I COULD USE YOU TOO AND MY NEW DIGI-FRIEND.

SAID THE TAMER SOLEMLY.

VEEMON:YEAH MAYBE I CAN,MAYBE WE CAN STILL BE PARTNERS.

SAID VEEMON EAGER TO FEEL BETTER.

ELIJAH AND VEEMON BOTH LAUGH THE WHOLE WAY TO THE AIRPORT.

IN AN OFFICE ROOM A YOUNG MAN AND AN OLD MAN,THE YOUNG ONE WHO HAD SHORT SPIKED HAIR AND WORE A BLUE SHIRT WITH WHITE SHORT'S AND THE OLD ONE WHO HAD BLONDISH BROWN HAIR AND IVORY PURPLE EYE'S IN A OLD BROWN SUIT WERE SEATED.

?:SO HEADMASTER,THE NEW STUDENT WILL BE ARRIVING SOON AND WE STILL HAVE'NT...

A MAN RUNS INTO THE ROOM PANTING AND OUT OF BREATH.

JASON:SIR...YOU OUTTA...COME SEE...THIS.

TY:HEADMASTER,COULD IT BE THAT...

HEADMASTER:IT COULD BE THEY FINALLY FOUND HER.[THE HEADMASTER SAID ABOUT TO RISE]

TY:YES BUT IM STILL UPSET THAT WE TURNED THE OTHER 8 INTO...

HEADMASTER:I KNOW BUT ONE DAY THEY'LL HATCH AND PARTNER WITH THE 8 CHOOSEN ONE'S,AND WHEN THAT DAY COMES WE WILL STOP THAT -ROSEMON.[THE MAN SAID WITH FURY IN HIS VOICE]

JASON:SIR IT'S NOT HER.[THE GAURD SAID SMILLING]ONE OF THE EEGS REACTED,BUT IT WAS ONLY FOR A SECOND.

BOTH THE HEADMASTER AND TY ROSE FROM THERE SEATS AND RAN OUT THE ROOM.

WELL ELI HAD JUST MADE IT TO THE GATES WHEN HE FELT ALITTLE BIT UNEASY,AND WHAT MADE IT WORSE WAS WHEN HE SAW WHAT LOOKED LIKE A TEACHER AND AN ADULT CHARGING TOWARDS HIM SCREAMING ''THE EGG REACTED,YOU'RE THE FIRST CHOOSEN ONE YOU'RE A DIGI-DESTINED CHILD.''WHICH FREAKED HIM OUT,BECAUSE IF IT WERE TRUE HE'D NEVER BE ABLE TO USE VEEMON ANYMORE.

TY:YOU THERE BOY COME WITH US.

ELIJAH:BUT WHY,AND WHATS THIS ABOUT ME BEING A DIGI-DESTINED.

TY:NO TIME JUST COME WITH US NOW.

AND SURE ENOUGH ELIJAH DID AS INSTRUCTED AND FOLLOWED THE MAN TO A ROOM WHICH HAD 8 EGGS INSIDE,BUT THE ONE THAT STOOD OUT WAS THE EGG WITH WHAT LOOKED LIKE A EAR WITH AN EYE THAT WAS ALMOST ALL BLACK ASIDE FROM THE RED CLAW LIKE MARK AS SOON AS ELIJAH GOT CLOSE IT STARTED OTHER MAN HAD LEFT.

TY:HEADMASTER...YES...YES IT DID...YES I HAVE THE BOY WITH ME... KID PICK UP THE EGG,NOW.

ELIJAH NODDED INDICATING THAT HE UNDERSTOOD PERFECTLY,AND WHEN HE HELD THE EGG A FAINT GLOW APPERED AND A SMALL BLACK BALL WITH EARS AND YELLOW EAY'S WITH WHITE STRIP'S APPERED.

ELIJAH:OH MY GOSH,I AM A DIGI-DESTINED,BUT HOW I ALREADY KNOW 6 DIGI-DESTINED.[HE SAID IN A CONFUSED WAY]

TY:THERE ARE USUALLY 50 DIGI-DESTINED BUT EACH GROUP COMES FROM ONE REGION ON EARTH SUCH AS NORTH AMERICA.

ELIJAH WHO SAT CONFUSED THEN REALIZED SOMETHING,NOT ONLY HAD HE GRADUATED BEFORE MICHAEL BUT WAS ALSO A DIGI-DESTINED TOO.

ELIJAH:OH WHATS THIS DIGIMON BY THE WAY[HE SAID WHILE PULLING OUT HIS D-SCANNER]NAME?LEVEL-FRESH,ATTACKS?[NO DATA FOUND SAID THE DIGIVICE]WELL THATS JUST GREAT NOW WHAT DO I DO.

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON HIGH

ELIJAH:SO YOUR NAME IS KUUNIMON,COOL.

TY:OH ALMOST SLIPPED MY MIND YOUR DIGIVICE WONT WORK HERE,BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO CREAT A NEW ONE,OR ONE WILL BE PROVIDED.

ELIJAH:I WANT TO CREAT A NEW ONE.

TY:OKAY NOW ITS TIME TO TRAIN YOU FOR THAT WITCH TRAITOR.

CHAPTER 2:SAFE HAIVEN

TY:HERE USE MY DIGIVICE TO SEE WHAT ITS CALLED.

ELIJAH:OKAY[THE DIGIVICE SCANNED THE DIGIMON AND SAID]KUUNIMON,FRESH,ATTACKS[SPITTAKE,AND BUBBLEBLOW]COOL.

TY:AND THAT'S IT,THERE YOU GO.

KUUNIMON:HELLO ELIJAH IM KUUNIMON.

ELIJAH:SO YOUR NAME IS KUUNIMON,COOL.

TY:OH ALMOST SLIPPED MY MIND YOUR DIGIVICE WONT WORK HERE,BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO CREATE A NEW ONE,OR ONE WILL BE PROVIDED.

ELIJAH:I WANT TO CREATE A NEW ONE.

TY:OKAY NOW ITS TIME TO TRAIN YOU FOR THAT WITCH TRAITOR.

ELIJAH:WHO'S THE WITCH TRAITOR.

HEADMASTER:SO OPHONIMON DO YOU THINK THAT BOY WILL BE ABLE TO HELP GET KUUNIMON BACK TO OMEGA LEVEL.

OPHONIMON:I DONT KNOW PARTNER I MEAN KUUNIMON RECUARES ALOT OF SELF POWER TO GET TO ACHIVE PERFECT WE'LL WORRY ABOUT IT WHEN ALL 8 ARE HATCHED FROM THERE EGG'S BUT IT MIGHT TAKE AWHILE.

HEADMASTER:YES YOUR RIGHT,FOR NOW LETS SEE HOW HE DOES LETS JUST SEE HOW HE DOES.

TY:OK SO LET ME SHOW YOU AROUND[SOME EXPLAINING LATER]AND THATS THE BOY'S WHO ARE DIGI-DESTINED DORM BUT FOR SHORT IT'S THE DDBDORM.

TY STOPPED AND LOOKED AT A SHAKING NEW STUDENT.

ELIJAH:COOL,BUT TY-SENSEI;WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO VEEMON.[THE TAMER SAID SOUNDING ALITTLE SCARED.]

TY:DONT WORRY WE WONT TAKE HIME FROM YOU,BUT WE WILL HAVE HIM SET AT A CERTAIN LEVEL IN CASE YOU WERE TO NEED HIM.

TY PULLED OUT A DECK OF CARDS THAT HAD ALL OF VEEMON'S DIGIVOLUTIONS.

TY:HERE PICK ONE.

ELIJAH:WHAT ARE THESE FOR.[HE ASKED AS HE WENT OVER THE CARDS]

TY:PICK ONE OF VEEMON'S FORMS,AND HE WILL STAY LIKE THAT FOREVER.

ELIJAH:WELL OKAY BUT I'LL LET VEEMON PICK.[HE TURNED TO HIS FORMER PARTNER]

VEEMON:OKAY I PICK...

A DOOR WITH A PLAQUE THAT READS ''HEADMASTERS ROOM'' GETS A FAINT KNOCK ON IT.

?:HEADMASTER I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU FOR A SECOND.

HEADMASTER:YES COME IN SORA.

SORA:OH IM SURPRISED YOU CAN TELL IT WAS ME,VERY GOOD SIR.

HEADMASTER:SO IS IT TRUE THAT YET ANOTHER EGG REACTED TO A CHILD,WE JUST GOT ONE SO THAT MEANS THAT THING'S WILL GO ALOT FASTER NOW.I PRESSUME

SORA:YES SIR,BUT THIS CHILD IS VERY SPECIAL SHE'S...

HEADMASTER:IM SORRY BUT PLEASE LEAVE AND GIVE THE TWO DIGI-DESTINED THERE CLASS SCHEDUELE'S AND THERE UNIFORM'S PLEASE.

SORA:YES SIR,I'LL BE GOING THEN.

HEADMASTER:THANK YOU.

AND WITH THAT SORA LEFT AND THE HEADMASTER SAT BACK AND HIS CHAIR AND FLASHED A QUICK SMILE.

HEADMASTER:SO SHE'S A DIGI-DESTINED TOO,GREAT THEY'LL WORK FINE TOGETHER.

FM-IMPELDRAMON:WELL THIS WAY I CAN PROTECT YOU AND GAURD THE SCHOOL.

ELIJAH:WELL THAT'S COOL YOU DID'NT HAVE TO DNA DIGIVOLVE WITH WORMMON.

TY:THAT'S BECAUSE THE CARD FOUND TRACE'S OF WORMMON'S DATA AND CREATED A COPY OF IT.

ELIJAH:THAT'S AWESOME SO ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE HIM GUARD THE SCHOOL.[ASKED ELIJAH IN AN AWSTRUCK VOICE]

TY:UM..YEAH I..GUESS[THE TEACHER SAID KINDA CREEPED OUT.]SURE HE WILL.

ELIJAH I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU AROUND.

TY:OK I'LL HAVE MY PARTNER LEAD YOU TO THE GUARD POST[THEN HE PULLED OUT HIS DIGIVICE AND A LIGHT FLASHED AND AN AGUMON APPEARED WHEN THE LIGHT FADED]OKAY AGUMON SHOW HIM AROUND.

AGUMON:OKAY FM-IMPELDRAMON FOLLOW ME.

AND AGUMON AND FM-IMPELDRAMON LEFT THE OLD AND THE NEW DIGI-DESTINED THERE IN THE HALLWAY.

TY:OKAY LET'S GET YOU STARTED WITH CREATING THAT NEW DIGIVICE.[SAID TY WITH A SMILE.]

ELIJAH:OKAY[THERE WAS A GRUMBLING NOISE]BUT FIRST CAN WE GET SOME FOOD I HAVE'NT ATE SINCE THE PLANE RIDE HERE.

THEN TY,KUUNIMON AND ELIJAH ALL LAUGHED AS THEY HEADED TO THE LUNCH ROOM.

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON HIGH

LISA:OH IM SORRY,HI IM LISA ANOTHER DIGI-DESTINED,AND IM THE HEADMASTERS GRANDDAUGHTER.

ELIJAH & TY:WWWWHAAAAAAAAT!

LISA:WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SURPRISED WE HAVE THE SAME HAIR COLOR AND EYE'S AND EVERYTHING.

CHAPTER 3:DIGIVOLVE TO ...

SO WHILE TY AND ELIJAH WERE HEADING TO THE LUNCH ROOM A BEUTIFUL GIRL WITH BLONDISH BROWN HAIR A SILVER DRESS AND IVORY PURPLE EYE'S,STOPPED TY AND ELIJAH.

?:HELLO CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION.[SHE ASKED SHEEPISHLY]

TY:YEAH SURE ARE YOU NEW HERE.

?:YES ACTUALLY I WAS FOLLOWING A TEACHER HERE,UM HER NAME WAS SORA AND SHE HAD A BIYOMON AS A PARTNER.

TY:OH SORA SHE NORMALLY HANDEL'S THE GIRL DIGI-DESTIN...[TY SUDDENLY STOP AND REALIZED WHO SHE WAS,BUT ELIJAH WHO WAS COMPLETLY CLUELESS JUST SAT THERE]

LISA:OH IM SORRY,HI IM LISA ANOTHER DIGI-DESTINED,AND IM THE HEADMASTERS GRANDDAUGHTER.

ELIJAH & TY:WWWWHAAAAAAAAT!

LISA:WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SURPRISED WE HAVE THE SAME HAIR COLOR AND EYE'S AND EVERYTHING.

TY:WELL I WAS THERE WHEN YOU WERE BORN AND ALL THE TEACHERS KNOW YOU,AND YOU WERE IN THE SCHOOL MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT SO WHY NOW YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ONE AWHILE AGO.

LISA:I KNOW BUT APPARENTLY MY DIGIMON WAS A RARE ONE AND WAS NOT HERE WHEN I WAS A CHILD[SHE REPLIED]SO HERE I AM NOW.

ELIJAH:SO WHO'S YOUR PARTNER LISA.[ASKED THE NEW FOUND DIGI-DESTINED EXCITED TO ALREADY KNOW ANOTHER DIGI-DESTINED SO SOON.]

LISA:OH THE LITTLE GUY HERE IS...

TILAMON:TILAMON'S MY NAME AND FUN IS MY GAME.[SAID THE SPIDER-FACED WHITE BALL DIGIMON]HEY ARE YOU[TILAMON PAUSED LOOKING AT KUUNIMON AS IF HE KNEW HIM]

TILAMON WAS SOON CUT OFF BY KUUNIMON WHO LOOKED UP TO ELIJAH AND SAID

HUNGRY.

ELIJAH:OK YOUR RIGHT LETS EAT,HEY LISA TILAMON WANT TO JOIN US.

BOTH AGREED AND WENT WITH THEM TO THE CAFETIRIA.

BACK IN JAPAN


	3. Chapter 3

DIGIMON

HIGH

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR CERTAIN CHARACTERS.I DO OWN SOME DIGIMON,MOST OF THE CHARACTERS,AND A FEW HOPE YOU ENJOY THE JOURNEY THROUGH DIGIMON HIGH,AS YOU DISCOVER WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A DIGI-DESTINED OR EVEN A BE SAFE AND FIGHT FOR SURVIVAL.

CHAPTER 1: WHAT'S A DIGI-DESTINED

IN THE DIGITAL WORLD

FLASH BACK

IN A DARK ROOM THERE IS A DRAGON LIKE DIGIMON IN THE CENTER OF THE ROOM BOUND BY CHAINS WRIATING IN PAIN AND DIRECTLY IN FRONT IS A DIGIMON WHOS HUMANOID FIGURE IS WHIPPING THE DRAGON LIKE DIGIMON LAUGHING MALITIASLY.

?:WHAT..HAVE YOU..DONE!DO YOU NOT SEE THAT WE ARE ALL IN...

THE DRAGON LIKE DIGIMON WAS SOON SILENCED BY THE HUMANOID ONE WHO SLASHED IT ACROSS THE LEFT EYE.

?:SHUT YOUR MOUTH IM THE NEW RULER OF THE DIGITAL WORLD AND AS SOON AS I LEAVE THE HUMANS WILL DISPOSE OF YOU AS A TRAITOR,OUR LEADER, .

SAID THE DIGIMON WHO IN TURN LET THE OTHER DIGIMON .

G-RIOJNYMON:NO BURSTROSEMON IF I DONT GIVE EQUAL POWER,THE DIGITAL 8 WONT BE ABLE TO KEEP THE BALAN...

WHO WAS CUT OFF YET AGAIN.

B-ROSEMON:ITS NOT YOUR POWER ANYMORE.

G-RIOJNYMON IS WHIPPED DOWN THE CENTER,AND 10 ORBS OF PURE WHITE AND BLACK FLOWED TO B-ROSEMON AND SHE GLOWED AND DIGIVOLVE TO GRANDBLOODROSEMON.

GB-ROSEMON:FINALLY,NOW TO LEAVE YOU HERE TO PARISH WITH THE OTHER 7.

G-RIOJYNMON:NO,YOU DIDNT...

GB-ROSEMON:YES,AND GOODBYE MY OLD FRIEND.

?1:NO WAIT.

?2:NO YOU CANT GB-ROSEMON.

GB-ROSEMON:I CAN AND SHUT UP,CENILE OLD FOOLS.

?3:BITE YOUR TOUNGE,YOU...

?4:NOW NOW,WE JUST NEED TO GET LOOSE AND THEN...

?5:WE DESTROY HER AND TAKE OUR RIGHTFUL PLACES AGAIN.

?6:RIGHT NOW,PUSH THOSE CHAINS,PUSH THOSE CHAINS...

EVERYONE:SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

?7:OH NO,ITS TO LATE THERE HERE.

GB-ROSEMON:PLEASE HUMANS I REQUIRE YOUR ASSITENCE,THESE 8 DIGIMON PLANNED AN INVASION ON THE HUMAN WORLD.

LEADER OF THE HUMANS:THANK YOU.

THE HUMANS THEN TURN THE 8 DIGIMON INTO DIGI-EGGS.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

IN THE HUMAN WORLD JAPAN

BOY:HA YOU..CANT..GET

THE BOY WHO WORE A RED HOODY AND BROWN SHORTS WITH MATCHING SHOE'S GETS HIT BY A ROCK,AND FALLS OFF THE TREE.

BOY:OWWWWW HEY MICHAEL WHAT THE HECK.

THEN A BOY ABOUT THE SAME AGE AS THE OTHER BOY WHO WORE A GRAY T-SHIRT WITH LIGHT GREEN PANTS WITH CHAINS HANGING FROM THEM AND WORE SANDEL'S.

MICHAEL:OH BE QUITE ELIJAH,HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET YOU DOWN FROM THE TREE.

ELIJAH:WELL MAYBE ILL JUST HAVE TO GET YOU...

ELIJAH'S MOM:ALRIGHT ELIJAH ITS TIME TO GET ON THE PLANE TO GO TO AMERICA FOR THE...DIGIMON HIGH.

A CAR PULLS UP AND HONKS THE HORN

ELIJAH'S DAD:COME ON KIDDO WERE WASTING TIME GET IN IM TAKING YOU TO THE...DIGI...

ELIJAH&MICHAEL:YEAH WE KNOW.[BOTH BOY'S SAID IN UNION]

ELIJAH:OKAY SEE YA MICHAEL.

MICHAEL:YEAH,YOU TOO MAN.

ELIJAH:TOO BAD I GRADUATED A YEAR EARLY;BUT DONT WORRY YOU CAN ALWAYS COME VIS...

A DEVICE ELIJAH HAD GLOWS AND THEN VEEMON APPERED WERE THE LIGHT SHONE.

VEEMON:HEY ELIJAH SUP I THOUGHT WE WERE LEAVING.

ELIJAH:OH YEAH WE VEEMON WHAT TIME IS IT.

VEEMON:OH BOY...[THE DIGIMON SAID LOOKING ON THE DEVICE]

ELIJAH:WHAT?WHAT IS IT.

THE TAMER SAID IN A CONFUSED VOICE.

VEEMON:ITS 4:47,WE HAVE TO BE ON THE PLANE BY 5:15.

ELIJAH:OH I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER,OKAY BYE.[ELIJAH SAID SCRAMBLELING TO GET INTO THE CAR]

ELIJAH GETS IN HIS DAD'S CAR AND THEY DRIVE TO THE AIRPORT.

:SO ELI HOW...

HE WAS SUDDENLY CUT OFF.

ELIJAH:DAD,PLEASE DONT CALL ME ELI.

SAID ELIJAH IN AN ANGRY VOICE.

:OK ELIJAH,SO ANYWAY ISN'T IT AMAZING THAT YOU GRADUATED EARLY, AND CAN NOW GO TO DIGIMON HIGH.

ELIJAH:YEAH DAD,OH BUT FROM WHAT I HEARD THERE GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE VEEMON.

VEEMON:NO THEY..THEY WOULD'NT,WOULD THEY.

ELIJAH:DONT WORRY WELL STILL BE TOGETHER,BUT YOU'LL HELP ME AND MY NEW DIGIMON,THINK OF IT AS A NEW BONDING YOU'LL STILL HAVE TO GO TO MY CLASSES.

VEEMON:WELL IT FEELS LIKE YOU GETTING A NEW DIGIMON SURELY IS MAKING YOU HAPPY.

SAID VEEMON IN A ANGRY SORTA SAD VIOCE.

ELIJAH:OH IM SORRY,I DIDNT KNOW JUST HOW MUCH IT HURT YOU,BUT HEY MAYBE SINCE IM JUST A TAMER AND WASN'T A DIGI-DESTIENED MAYBE I COULD USE YOU TOO AND MY NEW DIGI-FRIEND.

SAID THE TAMER SOLEMLY.

VEEMON:YEAH MAYBE I CAN,MAYBE WE CAN STILL BE PARTNERS.

SAID VEEMON EAGER TO FEEL BETTER.

ELIJAH AND VEEMON BOTH LAUGH THE WHOLE WAY TO THE AIRPORT.

IN AN OFFICE ROOM A YOUNG MAN AND AN OLD MAN,THE YOUNG ONE WHO HAD SHORT SPIKED HAIR AND WORE A BLUE SHIRT WITH WHITE SHORT'S AND THE OLD ONE WHO HAD BLONDISH BROWN HAIR AND IVORY PURPLE EYE'S IN A OLD BROWN SUIT WERE SEATED.

?:SO HEADMASTER,THE NEW STUDENT WILL BE ARRIVING SOON AND WE STILL HAVE'NT...

A MAN RUNS INTO THE ROOM PANTING AND OUT OF BREATH.

JASON:SIR...YOU OUTTA...COME SEE...THIS.

TY:HEADMASTER,COULD IT BE THAT...

HEADMASTER:IT COULD BE THEY FINALLY FOUND HER.[THE HEADMASTER SAID ABOUT TO RISE]

TY:YES BUT IM STILL UPSET THAT WE TURNED THE OTHER 8 INTO...

HEADMASTER:I KNOW BUT ONE DAY THEY'LL HATCH AND PARTNER WITH THE 8 CHOOSEN ONE'S,AND WHEN THAT DAY COMES WE WILL STOP THAT -ROSEMON.[THE MAN SAID WITH FURY IN HIS VOICE]

JASON:SIR IT'S NOT HER.[THE GAURD SAID SMILLING]ONE OF THE EEGS REACTED,BUT IT WAS ONLY FOR A SECOND.

BOTH THE HEADMASTER AND TY ROSE FROM THERE SEATS AND RAN OUT THE ROOM.

WELL ELI HAD JUST MADE IT TO THE GATES WHEN HE FELT ALITTLE BIT UNEASY,AND WHAT MADE IT WORSE WAS WHEN HE SAW WHAT LOOKED LIKE A TEACHER AND AN ADULT CHARGING TOWARDS HIM SCREAMING ''THE EGG REACTED,YOU'RE THE FIRST CHOOSEN ONE YOU'RE A DIGI-DESTINED CHILD.''WHICH FREAKED HIM OUT,BECAUSE IF IT WERE TRUE HE'D NEVER BE ABLE TO USE VEEMON ANYMORE.

TY:YOU THERE BOY COME WITH US.

ELIJAH:BUT WHY,AND WHATS THIS ABOUT ME BEING A DIGI-DESTINED.

TY:NO TIME JUST COME WITH US NOW.

AND SURE ENOUGH ELIJAH DID AS INSTRUCTED AND FOLLOWED THE MAN TO A ROOM WHICH HAD 8 EGGS INSIDE,BUT THE ONE THAT STOOD OUT WAS THE EGG WITH WHAT LOOKED LIKE A EAR WITH AN EYE THAT WAS ALMOST ALL BLACK ASIDE FROM THE RED CLAW LIKE MARK AS SOON AS ELIJAH GOT CLOSE IT STARTED OTHER MAN HAD LEFT.

TY:HEADMASTER...YES...YES IT DID...YES I HAVE THE BOY WITH ME... KID PICK UP THE EGG,NOW.

ELIJAH NODDED INDICATING THAT HE UNDERSTOOD PERFECTLY,AND WHEN HE HELD THE EGG A FAINT GLOW APPERED AND A SMALL BLACK BALL WITH EARS AND YELLOW EAY'S WITH WHITE STRIP'S APPERED.

ELIJAH:OH MY GOSH,I AM A DIGI-DESTINED,BUT HOW I ALREADY KNOW 6 DIGI-DESTINED.[HE SAID IN A CONFUSED WAY]

TY:THERE ARE USUALLY 50 DIGI-DESTINED BUT EACH GROUP COMES FROM ONE REGION ON EARTH SUCH AS NORTH AMERICA.

ELIJAH WHO SAT CONFUSED THEN REALIZED SOMETHING,NOT ONLY HAD HE GRADUATED BEFORE MICHAEL BUT WAS ALSO A DIGI-DESTINED TOO.

ELIJAH:OH WHATS THIS DIGIMON BY THE WAY[HE SAID WHILE PULLING OUT HIS D-SCANNER]NAME?LEVEL-FRESH,ATTACKS?[NO DATA FOUND SAID THE DIGIVICE]WELL THATS JUST GREAT NOW WHAT DO I DO.

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON HIGH

ELIJAH:SO YOUR NAME IS KUUNIMON,COOL.

TY:OH ALMOST SLIPPED MY MIND YOUR DIGIVICE WONT WORK HERE,BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO CREAT A NEW ONE,OR ONE WILL BE PROVIDED.

ELIJAH:I WANT TO CREAT A NEW ONE.

TY:OKAY NOW ITS TIME TO TRAIN YOU FOR THAT WITCH TRAITOR.

CHAPTER 2:SAFE HAIVEN

TY:HERE USE MY DIGIVICE TO SEE WHAT ITS CALLED.

ELIJAH:OKAY[THE DIGIVICE SCANNED THE DIGIMON AND SAID]KUUNIMON,FRESH,ATTACKS[SPITTAKE,AND BUBBLEBLOW]COOL.

TY:AND THAT'S IT,THERE YOU GO.

KUUNIMON:HELLO ELIJAH IM KUUNIMON.

ELIJAH:SO YOUR NAME IS KUUNIMON,COOL.

TY:OH ALMOST SLIPPED MY MIND YOUR DIGIVICE WONT WORK HERE,BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO CREATE A NEW ONE,OR ONE WILL BE PROVIDED.

ELIJAH:I WANT TO CREATE A NEW ONE.

TY:OKAY NOW ITS TIME TO TRAIN YOU FOR THAT WITCH TRAITOR.

ELIJAH:WHO'S THE WITCH TRAITOR.

HEADMASTER:SO OPHONIMON DO YOU THINK THAT BOY WILL BE ABLE TO HELP GET KUUNIMON BACK TO OMEGA LEVEL.

OPHONIMON:I DONT KNOW PARTNER I MEAN KUUNIMON RECUARES ALOT OF SELF POWER TO GET TO ACHIVE PERFECT WE'LL WORRY ABOUT IT WHEN ALL 8 ARE HATCHED FROM THERE EGG'S BUT IT MIGHT TAKE AWHILE.

HEADMASTER:YES YOUR RIGHT,FOR NOW LETS SEE HOW HE DOES LETS JUST SEE HOW HE DOES.

TY:OK SO LET ME SHOW YOU AROUND[SOME EXPLAINING LATER]AND THATS THE BOY'S WHO ARE DIGI-DESTINED DORM BUT FOR SHORT IT'S THE DDBDORM.

TY STOPPED AND LOOKED AT A SHAKING NEW STUDENT.

ELIJAH:COOL,BUT TY-SENSEI;WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO VEEMON.[THE TAMER SAID SOUNDING ALITTLE SCARED.]

TY:DONT WORRY WE WONT TAKE HIME FROM YOU,BUT WE WILL HAVE HIM SET AT A CERTAIN LEVEL IN CASE YOU WERE TO NEED HIM.

TY PULLED OUT A DECK OF CARDS THAT HAD ALL OF VEEMON'S DIGIVOLUTIONS.

TY:HERE PICK ONE.

ELIJAH:WHAT ARE THESE FOR.[HE ASKED AS HE WENT OVER THE CARDS]

TY:PICK ONE OF VEEMON'S FORMS,AND HE WILL STAY LIKE THAT FOREVER.

ELIJAH:WELL OKAY BUT I'LL LET VEEMON PICK.[HE TURNED TO HIS FORMER PARTNER]

VEEMON:OKAY I PICK...

A DOOR WITH A PLAQUE THAT READS ''HEADMASTERS ROOM'' GETS A FAINT KNOCK ON IT.

?:HEADMASTER I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU FOR A SECOND.

HEADMASTER:YES COME IN SORA.

SORA:OH IM SURPRISED YOU CAN TELL IT WAS ME,VERY GOOD SIR.

HEADMASTER:SO IS IT TRUE THAT YET ANOTHER EGG REACTED TO A CHILD,WE JUST GOT ONE SO THAT MEANS THAT THING'S WILL GO ALOT FASTER NOW.I PRESSUME

SORA:YES SIR,BUT THIS CHILD IS VERY SPECIAL SHE'S...

HEADMASTER:IM SORRY BUT PLEASE LEAVE AND GIVE THE TWO DIGI-DESTINED THERE CLASS SCHEDUELE'S AND THERE UNIFORM'S PLEASE.

SORA:YES SIR,I'LL BE GOING THEN.

HEADMASTER:THANK YOU.

AND WITH THAT SORA LEFT AND THE HEADMASTER SAT BACK AND HIS CHAIR AND FLASHED A QUICK SMILE.

HEADMASTER:SO SHE'S A DIGI-DESTINED TOO,GREAT THEY'LL WORK FINE TOGETHER.

FM-IMPELDRAMON:WELL THIS WAY I CAN PROTECT YOU AND GAURD THE SCHOOL.

ELIJAH:WELL THAT'S COOL YOU DID'NT HAVE TO DNA DIGIVOLVE WITH WORMMON.

TY:THAT'S BECAUSE THE CARD FOUND TRACE'S OF WORMMON'S DATA AND CREATED A COPY OF IT.

ELIJAH:THAT'S AWESOME SO ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE HIM GUARD THE SCHOOL.[ASKED ELIJAH IN AN AWSTRUCK VOICE]

TY:UM..YEAH I..GUESS[THE TEACHER SAID KINDA CREEPED OUT.]SURE HE WILL.

ELIJAH I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU AROUND.

TY:OK I'LL HAVE MY PARTNER LEAD YOU TO THE GUARD POST[THEN HE PULLED OUT HIS DIGIVICE AND A LIGHT FLASHED AND AN AGUMON APPEARED WHEN THE LIGHT FADED]OKAY AGUMON SHOW HIM AROUND.

AGUMON:OKAY FM-IMPELDRAMON FOLLOW ME.

AND AGUMON AND FM-IMPELDRAMON LEFT THE OLD AND THE NEW DIGI-DESTINED THERE IN THE HALLWAY.

TY:OKAY LET'S GET YOU STARTED WITH CREATING THAT NEW DIGIVICE.[SAID TY WITH A SMILE.]

ELIJAH:OKAY[THERE WAS A GRUMBLING NOISE]BUT FIRST CAN WE GET SOME FOOD I HAVE'NT ATE SINCE THE PLANE RIDE HERE.

THEN TY,KUUNIMON AND ELIJAH ALL LAUGHED AS THEY HEADED TO THE LUNCH ROOM.

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON HIGH

LISA:OH IM SORRY,HI IM LISA ANOTHER DIGI-DESTINED,AND IM THE HEADMASTERS GRANDDAUGHTER.

ELIJAH & TY:WWWWHAAAAAAAAT!

LISA:WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SURPRISED WE HAVE THE SAME HAIR COLOR AND EYE'S AND EVERYTHING.

CHAPTER 3:DIGIVOLVE TO ...

SO WHILE TY AND ELIJAH WERE HEADING TO THE LUNCH ROOM A BEUTIFUL GIRL WITH BLONDISH BROWN HAIR A SILVER DRESS AND IVORY PURPLE EYE'S,STOPPED TY AND ELIJAH.

?:HELLO CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION.[SHE ASKED SHEEPISHLY]

TY:YEAH SURE ARE YOU NEW HERE.

?:YES ACTUALLY I WAS FOLLOWING A TEACHER HERE,UM HER NAME WAS SORA AND SHE HAD A BIYOMON AS A PARTNER.

TY:OH SORA SHE NORMALLY HANDEL'S THE GIRL DIGI-DESTIN...[TY SUDDENLY STOP AND REALIZED WHO SHE WAS,BUT ELIJAH WHO WAS COMPLETLY CLUELESS JUST SAT THERE]

LISA:OH IM SORRY,HI IM LISA ANOTHER DIGI-DESTINED,AND IM THE HEADMASTERS GRANDDAUGHTER.

ELIJAH & TY:WWWWHAAAAAAAAT!

LISA:WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SURPRISED WE HAVE THE SAME HAIR COLOR AND EYE'S AND EVERYTHING.

TY:WELL I WAS THERE WHEN YOU WERE BORN AND ALL THE TEACHERS KNOW YOU,AND YOU WERE IN THE SCHOOL MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT SO WHY NOW YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ONE AWHILE AGO.

LISA:I KNOW BUT APPARENTLY MY DIGIMON WAS A RARE ONE AND WAS NOT HERE WHEN I WAS A CHILD[SHE REPLIED]SO HERE I AM NOW.

ELIJAH:SO WHO'S YOUR PARTNER LISA.[ASKED THE NEW FOUND DIGI-DESTINED EXCITED TO ALREADY KNOW ANOTHER DIGI-DESTINED SO SOON.]

LISA:OH THE LITTLE GUY HERE IS...

TILAMON:TILAMON'S MY NAME AND FUN IS MY GAME.[SAID THE SPIDER-FACED WHITE BALL DIGIMON]HEY ARE YOU[TILAMON PAUSED LOOKING AT KUUNIMON AS IF HE KNEW HIM]

TILAMON WAS SOON CUT OFF BY KUUNIMON WHO LOOKED UP TO ELIJAH AND SAID

HUNGRY.

ELIJAH:OK YOUR RIGHT LETS EAT,HEY LISA TILAMON WANT TO JOIN US.

BOTH AGREED AND WENT WITH THEM TO THE CAFETIRIA.

BACK IN JAPAN


End file.
